


She's perfect for you

by Turner



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Post ME:A, Suvi's family is in Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turner/pseuds/Turner
Summary: Post ME:A, Sort of an AU I guess.Sara meets Suvi's parents. She wants to impress them but things didn't turn out as she expected.





	She's perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series if people are up for it.

Ryder was sitting in the bar at 2200 o' clock with Peebee, Liam and Vetra. Suvi had turned in early after a long day with lots of work. The rest of the crew had turned in for the day aswell or were still busy. "Who's in for some truth or dare!" Peebee excitedly stated "Hell yes!" Liam quickly added. Vetra just shrugged while Ryder rolled her eyes. "Don't we know everything about eachother anyways?"

"Oh pathfinder, you have so much to learn. Plus, there is always dare. So, let's do this!" Peebee stood up, rushed to the bartender and returned with a big keg filled with a liquid Sara had never seen before. "If you chicken out, one glass. Don't drink more at the same time or you'll pass out. Believe me, this stuff packs a punch." Liam grinned at Peebee "Is that experience talking?" Peebee nudged his shoulder playfully "I wouldn't be myself if I hadn't tried all drinks here." Vetra snorted "Tell Lexi that"

"I..uh.. probably shouldn't drink." Ryder said nervously. "Who are you and what have you done to Ryder?!" Liam said in mock surprise. "But seriously? Why not?" "I have important business tommorrow" Peebee raised an eyebrow at her but she decided to let it go. "More for me tomorrow then. Strip truth or dare?" "Bring it!" A chorus of 'woo's ringed from their table.

"Liam, truth or dare?" Peebee grinned wolfishly at him  "Why me?!" "Because I thought of this first." Liam sighed, knowing that she wouldn't budge and neither Sara nor Vetra would help him out. 

They spent a lot of time asking eachother silly questions like "Have you ever had a wet dream about Jaal?" Or "Do you think SAM's voice is sexy?" Peebee even asked Ryder if she has ever "Fantasised about 'giving it' to Sid" Earning her the laughter of Liam and Sara as Vetra chased her around the bar. Finally Liam picked the first dare.

"I dare you to barge in Cora's room and propose to her!" Sara said and clasped her hands together. "Please no..." "Liam! Liam!" Peebee chanted quickly followed by the other two women. "Fine." Liam muttered and walked to the hallway. The women silently followed and hid behind a wall, until they could see Liam was actually going to do it. "Get to the table! I don't want Cora to see us when she chases after that moron." Vetra ran as silently as she could while the other two followed her giggling.

They had just sat down when Liam came back, his eyes wider than Sara thought was possible. "That was fast..." She said "I opened the door and was about to serenade her when I saw she was busy doing something." "Doing what exactly?..." Sara raised an eyebrow at him while she sipped on a glass of water. "Your brother" Sara choked on the water and started coughing furiously while Peebee was laughing uncontrollably. "Scott is doing some Recon of her chambers huh?" Vetra said dryly, pausing at the word 'recon'.

"Can we please not talk about this. I'll even take the next turn." Sara was still coughing inbetween words as Liam's eyes turned normal again and his trademark smile returned to his face "Well, I can't refuse an offer like that. Truth or dare, Ryder?" 

"I don't trust you guys with a dare, since I need to be sober tommorrow. Truth" "Boooooring" She heard Peebee muttering in the corner. Vetra quickly elbowed her in the ribs. "Oww." "Hey, hey! Eyes on the target" Liam said waving a hand in her face and then pointing at Sara. "I got this one, Kosta." Vetra put a finger to her mouth as if considering her next words. "Soo, you and Suvi. Still at it like rabbits?"

Sara was sure her eyes were as wide as Liam's were a moment before and that she was as red as a tomato. Thank god it was not that light in here. "What? I..I uh... What do you mean?" She tried to recover. Smooth Sara, very smooth. "You think no one heard your lab adventure?" Peebee smiled a roguish smile at her. "You guys know about that?" "I think everyone in a 10 mile radius knew what was going on. You're pretty loud, Ryder." Sara gulped and looked absolutely horrified. "Hey, it's good you have someone. It's clear you really like eachother." Liam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sooo, does Suvi lick you like she licks her rocks?" "Liam!" Peebee and Vetra glared at him as he raised his hands.

Sara shrugged off the question and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Without thinking she quickly blurted out "I'm meeting her parents tommorrow." Her three crewmembers burst out laughing "Is our big, bad Pathfinder afraid of Mr. and Mrs. Anwar?" "It's not funny. I'm nervous." Vetra looked at her sympathetically. "Just be yourself Sara, it'll be fine."

"Shouldn't she do the exact opposite of that?" "Liam!" Peebee and Vetra said in sync, looking at him with matching glares. Again. "Really though, Sara, it's 0200 o'clock, shouldn't you get up early tommorrow then?" Sara looked at the clock in shock "OH FUCK! Bye guys!" Sara stormed off like she was being chased by Lexi with a syringe.

As soon as she reached her quarters- Well, her and Suvi's quarters- She undressed and silently laid down next to Suvi, mouthing "Thank god" when she didn't wake up.

The alarm rang at 0700 o' clock. Sara groaned, still tired from the day before. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to find a fully-clothed Suvi leaning on one elbow, staring at her fondly. "Enjoying the show?" "I'm just excited I get to show you to my parents." "I'm afraid they'll kill me." Suvi chuckled and brushed the hairs that had gotten out of Sara's ponytail out of her face. "My mother would probably only use you for her experiments, not kill you though." "Not helping, Suvi."

Suvi bolted up and raised her finger "Let the packing of bags commence!" She stated dramatically. Sara stood up and looked in her closet, wondering what to wear. She put on white pants, a nice white blouse and even matching white shoes. "Is this too much white? I feel like it looks professional." Suvi looked her up and down. "THE BEACONS ARE LIT! GONDOR CALLS FOR AID!" She yelled, tossing both hands in the air.

"Right, right, I get it." Sara looked at her closet and stared at her other clothes. She grabbed her Andromeda Initiative tank top and combat pants. This would make her look impressive right? Like a soldier coming to sweep the Anwars' daughter off her feet. She looked in the mirror and then turned to Suvi who was looking at her in appreciation. "Will this do?" "You're gorgeous." 

Sara was shaking a little bit and sighed as she hugged Suvi. "What's the matter, Sara?" "I'm really terrified they won't like me." "They will. And if they won't, they cannot stop me from loving you and running off with you." "Whoa, slow down there Juliet." Sara chuckled "See, you're smiling!" "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" "I have a fairly accurate estimate, yes." Sara leant closer and caught Suvi's lips with her own. Trailing her hands down Suvi's hips when Suvi suddenly broke the kiss. "Pack your bags, tiger."

Sara was driving a small Andromeda Initiative jeep towards the new house of the Anwars. She had to pull quite some strings to get permission to take the car with her, but it was definetly all worth it.

A big house came into her vision, a beautiful house with definetly some medieval inspiration behind it. The garden was well maintained. "Wow." Suvi said from the passengers seat. Ryder realised that this was the first time Suvi had seen her parents' new house, and the first time she would actually see them in a long time. Sara had heard them communicate, but only by phone call. Suvi had also told her about some emails they exchanged.

Sara parked the jeep and stepped outside. She opened the door for Suvi and helped her out, taking the woman's hand. She ran over the rules again in her head. She had set up a bunch of rules for herself on how to act infront of Suvi's parents. No inappropriate topics, no talking about your idiot crewmembers (She loved them, but they were not exactly the people you want to talk about with your future in-laws.) And no staring at Suvi for too long amongst a bunch of other rules. No no no no no no no, is what it came down to. Just don't say or do anything you wouldn't do infront of Director Tann. Well, Tann was a bad example in this case.

They approached the door and Suvi gently knocked on it. Sara expected to see the parents of her beautiful girlfriend, but when it swung open it revealed a man who looked slightly older than Suvi. "What's up, nerd!" He excitedly yelled at her. Suvi grinned from ear to ear at she hugged the man. "Alban!" Alban swung her around before putting her down. "It's been so long sister! I really missed you." His accent was just as sexy as Suvi's. Damned scots. 

"Sara, meet my brother Alban. Alban, this is Sara." Sara looked at him more closely. She could definetly see the similarities now. Alban was a lot taller than Suvi and had brown hair, but he had the exact same eyes and a quite similar, but obviously way more manly face. Sara stuck out her hand and firmly shaked Alban's. She was surprised when he pulled her in a quick hug, but recovered fast and returned it.

"So this is the pathfinder who has stolen my sisters heart, huh? Good luck with your exam." "My exam?" Sara blinked in confusion "Yeah, moms and pops are definetly going to interrogate you." "Oh! I see." Suvi punched her brothers arm. "Don't tease the poor girl, she's nervous." "Suvi!" "What? You are. Anyways, not that I don't love your company, but aren't you supposed to be at work, or with your own family?" "Took the day off to see my little sister and the woman who stole her heart in person." "Aww, Albannnn-" "Come inside you two, moms and pops will be dying to see you!" He beckoned the two to come as he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

He lead Sara and Suvi to a living room, full of machines and gadgets Sara had never seen before. On the couch Mr. and Mrs. Anwar were looking at the tv. Mr. Anwar was the first to look up, a smiling as bright as his son. He bolted up and ran towards Suvi, enveloping her in a hug. "Oh, love, I am so happy to see you. I am so proud of you." Unlike his children he had an American sounding accent. He was very, very tall and had broad shoulders, it was almost chilling how similar he looked to Alban. 

Mr. Anwar then turned his gaze to Sara. "Pathfinder Ryder! It's very nice to finally meet you!" Sara chuckled and looked at the friendly man's soft, blue eyes. "Please, just call me Sara, or Ryder if you prefer that." Sara gave the man a firm handshake. His grip was so strong Sara almost winced. It probably wasn't intentional, but damn his hand was strong. "Suvi has told us so much about you." "Oh? Do tell.." Suvi nudged Sara's arm "Let's not do that." "Oh, I'd be happy to tell Sara about it!" He said genuinly and Sara almost laughed at how naive this big, strong man seemed. Atleast she knows where Suvi got that from.

"Don't embarass me, dad, please." "Oh, ofcourse, that's what you meant. I need to get my head out of the clouds." "We'll have to share embarassing Suvi stories some other time then, Mr. Anwar." He turned his head back to the young pathfinder and smiled at her joke. "You may just call me Ibrahim, Sara. After all, you're part of the family!" "As you say, Ibrahim" She chuckled.

Suvi's mother approached them and stopped infront of Suvi. She waited a moment before pulling her daughter into a hug. "My little Suvi is back." She sounded relieved as she spoke, but also as if she couldn't believe it was really Suvi. She broke the hug and brushed the hair out of her daughters face. She then turned to Sara with a wary look. "Pathfinder Ryder." She stuck out her hand and Sara shook it. This time she yelped in surprise and a little bit of pain. She did NOT expect Suvi's mothers grip to be even stronger than her fathers. "Hmph." Suvi's mother seemed displeased by her little yelp. Out of the corner of her eye Sara could see Alban grimace a little. "Please, just call me Sara or Ryder if you prefer that." Sara said for the second time this day. "That won't be necessary Pathfinder." She stated coldly.

Suvi's mom looked very authoritative, almost like a commander. It reminded Sara a bit of her own father. Suvi's mother looked a lot more like Suvi than her father though. She had red long hair and was just a bit taller than Suvi and Sara. Her face was stoic, but just like everyone else in the family she had their trademark eyes. Her accent was also Scottish. The kids definetly got that from her. But unlike her children and husband she wasn't acting friendly and very happy.

"Ofcourse, ma'am. Where should I take this baggage?" Sara said while pointing at her and Suvi's bags. "I'll show her, mother." Alban said excitedly as ever and grabbed one of Suvi's bags, gesturing for Sara to grab the other bags. She followed him upstairs and heard Suvi talking to her parents faintly in the background. 

"Soooo. We have only one guest room left so you'll be sleeping on the basement floor tonight. Lots of spiders." He said in the same tone as he always spoke in. Sara stared at him with her eyes slightly widened. Suddenly he started laughing. "I'm kidding! You should have seen your face!" He had a cute laugh, she thought. It reminded her of Suvi's. She chuckled in relief.

"You can both stay in this guest room." He swung the door open to reveal a beautiful room with a two person bed in it. "Are you really letting us stay in the same room?" "We're not naive. You're her girlfriend, she does more than just have slumber parties with you." He then leant closer to Sara's ear and whispered. "And I'm sure you know how much she loves 'the lick test' by now." Earning him a loud laugh from Sara.

They went back downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Anwar in the kitchen by themselves. Alban asked the question that was on Sara's mind before she got to. "Where's Suvi?" "In the basement, getting us some stuff." Ibrahim replied just as Suvi came into the kitchen with her arms full. "Speak of the devil" Alban patted her on the back almost making her stumble. When Suvi put down the boxes Sara could finally see what she was carrying. "Is that tea?" "Yes, my mother loves tea and brought this with her from earth." "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sara and Suvi chuckled for a while when Ibrahim interrupted them. "Ladies. Sit down, food will be done soon" "You mean ladies and Alban, dad?" He said with a grin on his face that got quickly wiped out by his fathers' reply. "A group of 3 women is adressed as ladies, kid. So no need to specifically mention one by name." "Shots fired." Suvi snorted "Shut up, nerd."

Suddenly another knock came on the door. Suvi's father rushed to the door. Sara couldn't understand what he was saying but she knew from his tone that he was excited. A young teenager came through the door, brown hair mixed with a few red strands in a typical emo haircut. He dropped his packpack on the floor and walked to the table. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Suvi. He ran up to her and tackled her off of her chair in a playful manner, hugging her as they were both laughing on the floor.

"I've missed you Suvi. Building models isn't the same without you!" "I missed you too, Riley." The young boy stood up and helped Suvi up too, he dusted himself off. "Not that I don't enjoy this surprise, but how many Anwars can I expect to pop up today?" Suvi said while raising an eyebrow. "Just me and Riley, sis. The others are very busy." Then Riley noticed Sara sitting at the table with an amused glint in her eye. "Are you? Are you Pathfinder Ryder!?!?" He ran up to Sara's chair and practically started bouncing. Mr. and Mrs. Anwar walked to the table with the food in their hands. 

Ibrahim looked at his son fondly while Suvi's mom just kept a stoic expression on her face.  "You're so awesome! I have seen all your interviews!" Riley kept bouncing. "Do you think killing a bunch of creatures because someone says so is awesome?" Suvi's mom interrupted Riley. Ibrahim's smile turned off for the first time that day as he glared at his wife. "Kenna!"  "Right..." She huffed. Riley sat down at the table in silence and they ate for a while in that awkwardness. Alban quickly turned the mood though. "So, awkward Suvi stories?" The men and Sara quickly got huge matching grins on their faces while Suvi huffed. "Oh no..."

Alban turned to Sara and said "Has she ever told you about that time she unintentionally got kicked out of class for being a smartass?" "Nope, but I really want to know now." Suvi was facepalming and groaning now but Alban and Sara kept grinning. "Her teacher was holding a speech before the exams and he said something like 'Today you will face your exams, but the real tests are out there!' And the old man pointed out of the window. My dense little sister replied 'Did the exams get moved to another building?' He thought she was being funny so he sent her to the principals office. She spent an hour explaining to the principal that she actually was that naive." 

Sara started laughing "Oh god, That does sound like Suvi. So you know about the lick test right?" Alban and Riley nodded at her. "Turns out Heleus rocks make your tongue puff up. She couldn't talk for a day and had to walk around with her tongue stuck out."

Ibrahim smiled fondly at the kids on the table. "My turn now younglings. One day I went to the store with Suvi to buy her a new potty, back when she was still a cute, small thing. I placed it on the floor to find my wallet so I could pay for it. When I looked down I found Suvi already peeing in it. I ran to the restrooms like a lightning bolt with a proud Suvi in my hands and an unpaid potty full of pee." This story made everyone at the table laugh except for Suvi. Even Kenna Anwar had a small smile on her face. Her smile was so beautiful, like Suvi's.

Suvi was just groaning, face to the table and she slowly started banging her head against it. Sara patted her head. "I'll stop making fun of you, hmm?" She said while still giggling. "You better."

When the food was finished, Kenna stood up. "Boys, Suvi, you can do the dishes. I would like to walk with you, Pathfinder, if you don't mind." Kenna was polite but her tone and attitude made it clear that Sara didn't really have a choice. "Ofcourse, Mrs. Anwar."

She followed Kenna to the beautiful garden where they sat down on a bench. "Listen Pathfinder, I won't sugarcoat this. A woman like you has many enemies, people who would hurt Suvi just to get to you. It's not good for her to be with you." Sara stared at the woman for a trace of sympathy but instead found cold eyes looking forward, not even stealing a glance at Sara. "The Initiative and ofcourse my own team would never let anything happen to Suvi."

"The initiative." Kenna said with a mocking tone. "Yes. What's your problem with the initiative." "They are terrible protectors. If you think they can keep Suvi safe you're an idiot. I will not have my daughter date someone so incompetent."

Suddenly a flash of anger hit Sara. All day she had tried to let it go, stay calm, try to impress Suvi's mother, but all of that was forgotten in this instance. "If someone wants to hurt Suvi they will have to do so over my dead body! And if anyone here is an idiot it's you. Can't you see Suvi is happy with me?! Can't you atleast be nice to me when I'm trying so hard?! The person hurting Suvi when you take her away from me will be you."

Kenna pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't understand...." "No, I do understand! I understand you have a problem with the Initiative. Well guess what? Your daughter WORKS with them." "Enough." Kenna growled. Sara was about to snap back when she looked at the face of Suvi's mother and saw the tears in her eyes.

"My brother was with the Science team... He was killed when his squad got attacked. I know I have been rude to you, but I cannot let anything happen to my little Suvi. I cannot lose her aswell. She'll always be a little girl to me. I know she can handle herself but..... You'll understand when you get kids. I'm sorry Sara. I took out my frustration on you. You clearly care about Suvi deeply." "I had no idea, ma'am. I am so, so sorry about your loss. But may I ask a question?" Kenna wiped the tears away from her face. "Ofcourse, Sara." "Suvi has never told me about her uncle's death. Does she know?" "No. I contacted the Science team, begging them not to tell her. I know she was dealing with an important task and I did mot want to distract her. So please, do not tell her what I said until the time is right." "I understand, Ma'am." "Kenna" Suvi's mom smiled at her. She finally smiled at her. "Kenna." Sara nodded.

Suvi came aroubd the corner. "I'm going to bed, love. Oh, and goodnight mother." Her mother waved at Suvi, still smiling. "I should probably go sleep with her. I mean, next to her ofcourse!" Sara mentally kicked herself for what she had just said. "Go ahead Sara." Sara smiled at Kenna and nodded, turning around to walk back inside. As she almost reached the door Kenna called out to her. "Oh, and Sara? Welcome to the family." A huge grin spread on Sara's face.

As she entered the bedroom Suvi was standing in nothing but her underwear. Suvi walked to her girlfriend and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her hands started to trail over Sara's body and undress her. Sara stopped her and broke the kiss. "Your parents and brothers are here. I really don't think we should-" Suvi pulled Sara with her and pushed her so that Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure they understand." Suvi straddled Sara's lap and Sara's hands instinctively went for Suvi's hips.

The moment was ruined when Alban suddenly barged in without knocking. "Hey sis you forgot your!-" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the position Sara and Suvi were in. "....Datapad." Suvi grabbed a pillow from the bed and chucked it at his head. Alban laughed as he deflected the pillow with his hands and went to the door. "Go give it to her, Suvi." She heard him say as he left. 

"Yeah... I do not want more people to barge in on us like this." Suvi stood up and walked towards the door. "I can lock it?" Sara sighed and reluctantly said "As much as I'd love for you to, as your brother said, 'give it to me', we have to get up early tomorrow. We should catch some z's." "You're probably right..." Suvi huffed.

The next morning Suvi, Sara, Alban and the parents were eating breakfast. Riley was still asleep. They had eggs with bacon as Sara thought of the most terrible joke. Her mind said no, but her mouth just kept flapping. "Do you guys know how a pig goes to the hospital?  " She paused a bit for effect "In a hambulance!" Despite her best efforts she cracked up at her own joke. Everyone else was just laughing at the way Sara was dying of laughter. "Hold up, I gotta pee!" Sara snorted while running to the bathroom.

"She'd make a good mother. She already has the mom jokes." Kenna said with a smile on her face. "I thought you didn't like her?" Suvi asked surprised. "I like her a lot, Suvi. She's perfect for you."


End file.
